Breaking Point
by Lights321
Summary: The Decepticons have won the war. However, what they do not realize is that an instinct within their bodies reigns supreme. STICKY, SMUT, SLASH, Dedicated to a friend, Malchut, who guessed Magic's identity. Main pairing: OptimusXKnockout, with hints of MegatronXBeeXSoundwave, StarscreamXRatchet, ArachnidXArcee, and the InsecticonsXBulkhead. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE.


**This smutty little oneshot is dedicated to Malchut, who accidentally guessed that Magic's secret identity.** **(That smart potato child)**

_Magic: ARE YOU KIDDING ME PRINCESS!? ARE HONESTLY STARTING A ONESHOT WITH AN UNCOMPLETED CHAPTER?!_

_Author-Chan: Magic, STFU and let Princess get on with it! I can't wait to see our resident sexy Decepticon doctor tie down Optimus and use him like a-_

_Normal: Okaaaaaayyyyyy! Just let me get my stuff and I'll be out of your hair! Heh heh heh, no use for me to stick around!_

_Mystery: Oh no you don't Normal! This is our Princess' first oneshot! We have to be here to support her!_

_Angsty: Jesus christ Mystery, just let the little shi*t go on her way! BTW Enbeana, what did you say about liking me and Author-Chan the best? You know who you are, you sexy bean you._

_author-CHan: ANGSTY, I'M SERIOUS! LET ME WATCH THIS ONESHOT! SO STOP FLIRTING WITH PRINCESS' FRIENDS YOU EMO-SHPPER!_

**Warning! Knockout x Optimus Prime. Usual warnings, sticky, BDSM play, the shorter mech dominating, yaoi. NOT FOR UNDERAGE ...I think this one counts as a dark fic. TFP is not on a pornographic website, so I do not own Transformers.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knockout felt like throwing a glitch fit from glee.

The Decepticon had finally won the war. After countless centuries of fighting, all it took was to make a deal with the great god of chaos himself.

True, it took a great deal of pride swallowing on lord Megatron's part to actually suck up to Unicron, but the end results were quite worth it. The Autobot's completely defeated and captured.

Well maybe not all. Knockout felt a smile creep over his faceplates as he remembered what Unicron's price was to help them. Apparently he had been observing that stupid rookie (Smokescreen, was it?) from the underworld and was completely obsessed with getting his claws into him.

Apparently something about Smokescreen being close friends with Alpha Trion, and _that_ particular mech linked with Primus himself. It seemed that the prospect of taking and claiming the rookie that was somehow connected with Primus himself was too great a temptation to resist.

Knockout held back a snicker at the look on Smokescreen's faceplates when Unicron finished speaking with Megatron and turned on him with a hungry look in his optics. The god of chaos had to quite literally drag the rookie into the underworld, with Smokescreen kicking, fighting and clawing the entire way. Knockout personally found the display_hilarious_.

But that wasn't all. When the Autobot's were captured and made into prisoners apparently some old war rules were reawakened.

The main one seemed to be to: _Take and claim whatever Autobot aft the Decepticons' could reach._

Yes, buried underneath all that Decepticon bravado, they were still all Primus' creations. And this was his cue to introduce another weird function Primus added onto their CPU's.

Apparently when Primus' created he had already predicated that his children would eventually turn against each other. But Primus did not simply sit and brood on the fact. In fact, he added the strangest function on their processor.

Whenever a leader claimed victory over a district or war, he would take one of the high ranking officers or the leader himself and turn that mech into their bond mate. This was done to assure both parties that they would treat each others fraction right. Once a pair became bonded, affection and love was only a matter of time. A bond could either be a mech's dream or his worst nightmare.

Of course, once the Autobot prisoner's entered the brig, the entire Decepticon main room became a shouting match. Everybot there had a Autobot they wanted to make their mate.

Slag, it even took Megatron a few earth minutes to calm everybot down.

Eventually, it was made clear which bot got who. Unsurprisingly, Arachnid walked off with Arcee. tHe unsaid comment was in the air._ About time those two resolved the sexual tension between them._

The Insecticons wanted Bulkhead, _Primus knew why_. Megatron simply gave them a slightly flabbergasted look, them covered his faceplates and made a 'go ahead' gesture with his servos.

Starscream strutted off with Ratchet, saying something about the Autobot medic once repairing him, and Starscream intended to repay the favour, with a little _extra..._

But the most surprising moment of Knockout's life came only then. Apparently Megatron and Soundwave both wanted the little scout, his eternal rival. Bumblebee.

Of course that just left one little, lonely, Autobot leader...

Knockout had given his leader a disbelieving look. He was 100% sure that Megatron would take Optimus as his mate, but instead he wanted the scout? Megatron had thought that Knockout's hanging jaw was because of his declaration to have both him and Soundwave mate with the little scout and started to question the doctor if it was alright/healthy to have a three way bond.

Knockout had answered Megatron's question in a daze while his processor was racing faster then he. he couldn't believe it! Optimus himself was up for grabs! Mr. Hot Rims himself!

After answering Megatron's question's Knockout found himself asking his own. Was it alright for him to claim Optimus as his mate? The next few moments were terrifying.

Megatron had simply given him a blank look, then he looked as if he was considering the thought of mating with Optimus also, finally he looked at Knockout. Megatron said, and Knockout quoted:

"You can have Prime. Under the condition that you show him his place."

Knockout took a sip from his energon cube and gave another cold smirk. Optimus was currently in a forced stassis, bound, and could only wake up when Knockout was good and ready for him to wake.

Dragging his gaze across the medical bay, he found his optics roaming onto a comatose and recharging mech on a interrogation berth. He couldn't have his prize escaping now could he?

Knockout finally stood up and sashayed his way over to Optimus on the berth. He took a good look at the perfect faceplates on display in front of him.

Sigh. This Prime was so adorable. Knockout could barely take Optimus seriously unless she had his battle mask on. And his perfect azure optics that would soon be opening about...now.

Optimus had opened his optics from recharge and was blinking them in cute confusion. Knockout could not resist the urge to carefully stroke the side of Prime's face watching those faceplates twist into more confusion, a brief flash of panic, then a calm smooth mask.

"Knockout," Optimus gravelled,"What are you doing?"

That _voice. _Good primus that _voice. _Knockout swore he could overload listening to it on record.

Knockout did not answer, instead simply choosing to check over Optimus' frame, his optics taking in every detail. That strong frame with a thin waist and those beautiful long legs. This was it. He needed this mech _now_.

Knockout was just about to press a rough kiss onto Optimus' mouth before he heard a muffled sound of rapture coming from down the hall. Knockout paused and looked up annoyed. They couldn't be serious. Knockout was sure he was the only one to be fragging an autobot tonight, he honestly though his comrades would be a little bit more traditional about claiming their Autobot mates.

Knockout felt a smirk creep onto his faceplates. He could not miss this opportunity. If his superiors really were each fragging an autobot, he simply had to take pictures. Maybe even leave his little Autobot leader in some heat...

Knockout stood up to go to his medical cabinet and fetched out an unmarked bottle. He usually used this when Breakdown was around.

Turning to see the stoic Optimus, Knockout shivered. He could not wait to see what that calm faceplates looked like flushed, panting, and his hips thrusting up to meet empty air.

knockout strutted back to Optimus. Opening the bottle, he purred one word. "Drink."

Optimus gave him an even glance. Even if he didn't say anything, it was clear Optimus was not opening any time soon. Knockout instead sighed and poured the liquid from the bottle into an injection needle. He really didn't want to puncture that pretty plating, but if his Optimus was going to be stubborn, then by the pit, he would fight fire with fire.

Injecting Optimus with the mystery liquid, Knockout put a simple ball gag inside Optimus' mouth and turned to walk out of the medical bay with his trustworthy datapad. It was not only capable of holding vast amounts of information, but also for taking pictures. _Very interesting_ pictures soon, he wagered.

Turning around the hall, he decided to start where the cry of pleasure originated. He stopped in front of Lord Megatron's personal quarters, where he could hear whimpers and other various sounds coming out.

_Damn_, Megatron and Soundwave worked fast.

Knockout drilled a tiny hole into the door and peeked in. He swore he nearly had a glitch in his processor.

Bee was letting out various sounds of pleasure, proving once and for all that Knockout's replacement of the scout's vocalizer was successful. And then there was Megatron, his spike thrusting in and out of the scout's valve, the warlord giving the occasional groan. Soundwave was running his feelers all over the scout's frame and digging his slim digits into seams that made Knockout give out a whistle of appreciation. Guess the rumours were true about the silent strong types.

Taking a quick picture, Knockout made his merry way to see how the rest of the Autobot's were doing. The next stop was Starscream and Ratchet and seeing as starscream did not even bother closing his door, Knockout got a full good view.

Starscream was making the medic bot suck and lap at his spike, while the second in command was languidly running his "heels" to and fro across ratchet's pelvic plating. Knockout regretted running into them now. He should have come later when things got really down and dirty. Taking yet another picture, Knockout made his way into the Insecticon hive nest.

There he found multiple Insecticons chittering and nuzzling Bulkhead, the Wrecker letting out embarrassed stutters and trying to brush them off. He saw where some of their paws went. Letting out another chuckle he took yet another picture and made his way to Arachnid's area.

Peering into the spider con's room, he found to his disappointment there was yet any femme action. Instead Arcee was stringed up and Arachnid was currently starring at a whip collection, looking very thoughtful. Knockout took another picture anyway, mostly because there was enough in that photo to make sure Arachnid would be embarrassed.

Knockout walked back to his medical bay, musing about how the autobot Smokescreen was doing. He would personally give anything to see the rookie getting the spark fragged out of him by the great chaos maker. And there was the fact that Unicron had that extremely sexy slight Irish accent...

Knockout entered the medical bay and felt a grin so wide that it nearly tore apart his faceplates. It seemed that the mystery fluid worked.

Optimus was panting and thrusting his heated interface panel into the air. HIs once calm faceplates now blushing pink from heated metal and his frame nearly steaming from the charge Megatron downloaded into his frame. Knockout felt himself grin at the control the autobot maintained at still keeping his interface equipment locked behind his armour. Any normal mech would have long released his spike.

Knockout walked up to Optimus and quickly took a photo. There was no way he was going to forget about this moment for as long as he lived.

Knockout ran his hands down Optimus chassis teasing the small seams, while the Autobot leaned up to his teasing caress his deep voice groaning in pleasure. Knockout leaned down to brush his lips against Optimus, his glossa flicking out to met his. Optimus eagerly met Knockout's glossa, his processor long gone hazy with the fluid Knockout injected him with.

Knockout continued to kiss him, while running his hands all over Optimus chassis, digging his sharp digits into the small seams and pulling exposed wires. Optimus was already arching his back, thrusting his hips into the empty air, his interface panel still locked. Knockout decided that he did not want to spend any more time on fore-play.

Knockout bent down to level his faceplates with Optimus' pelvic plating. Making sure Optimus could see him, Knockout gave a devious smirk and ran his glossa over Optimus' pelvic plating, purposely digging it into the seams.

Optimus threw his head back and gave a deep growl. A deep, sexy growl Knockout might add.

Knockout gave the crotch-plate a long lick and hummed. "Do you want to release this pretty spike now?"

Optimus gave Knockout a look of half desperation and lust. Frankly, Knockout was amazed that Optimus was holding himself so composed. But every mech had a limit, a breaking point and Knockout was determined to smash through Optimus defences.

Knockout then simply chuckled and continued to stroke Optimus's interface panel along with gently probing at his armour, driving Optimus nearly insane with the feeling of his pelvic armour pressing down at his erect spike.

It took another few minutes of continuous teasing to finally get Optimus to reveal his spike. Knockout purred at the sight of Optimus erect spike, gigantic and dribbling transfluid down itself. Simply not being able to control himself, Knockout trailed his glossa up Optimus' hard length, while the Autobot let out a gasp.

Knockout smirked at the reaction and completely blew Optimus away when he swallowed his length whole. Optimus felt his pedes curl a bit at the sight of Knockout's cheeks bulging in order to fully swallow his length and the area between his legs became pure fire.

Knockout moaned at the feeling of Optimus's pre-transfluid spurting down his throat, and him nearly trembling under Knockout's administrations. Knockout continued to make sure that Optimus spike was completely inside his throat and started _swallowing_.

Optimus honestly threw his head back and moaned aloud. It was a thick, broken sound. The kind of reluctant moan drawn out from an unwilling victim. And Knockout _loved it_.

Continuing to lick, suck, and molest Optimus' spike in all manners, Knockout also started his engine, making sure to rev it every time he contracted his throat around Optimus' spike. It wasn't long before Optimus' came with a loud groan, Knockout enjoying the feeling of the sticky transfluid traveling down his intakes.

Taking his mouth off the spike with a small pop, Knockout licked his lips. Optimus was now clearly trembling both from the afterglow and from still refusing to surrender to Knockout's ministrations.

Taking a big sigh, Knockout straddled the Autobot's hips, grinding against Optimus' equipment. Knockout reveled the feeling of Optimus giving yet another tremble underneath him.

"You know what is going to happen Optimus. So why do you fight it?"

Optimus did not make a single sound. Instead he gazed at Knockout with his intense optics. There was a kind of calm in Optimus' optics that made Knockout forget nearly everything.

Knockout also remained silent, but he felt an unexpected twinge of guilt. He would have rather preferred a mech screaming at him, then one silent, and passive. Knockout may have been a Decepticon, but he wasn't the one to stoop as far as rape.

Knockout hummed as he uncovered his port panel. There was still a way to assert himself as the the one in charge without penetrating Optimus. Knockout then un-gagged Optimus and rubbed his damp port against Optimus' still erect spike. The Autobot beneath him threw his head back and once gain let out another muffled moan.

Knockout smiled at the sight of the most famous prime in history writhing underneath him. In fact, he just needed a little push...

Knockout made sure the spike only entered himself a few inches, before pulling himself up. Optimus let out a frustrated sound, and thrusted his spike up toward Knockout's valve. Knockout, not expecting the intrusion, let out a gasp at the sudden penetration.

Knockout immediately pulled himself off, and slapped Optimus' faceplates. "Patience!" He snarled at the desperate mech beneath him.

Knockout kissed the side of Optimus' he had struck and purred in his audios. "C'mon big man, I just need to hear you say it, then I'll be all yours."

Optimus finally looked at Knockout straight in the optics with unrestrained lust in his optics and said out the one word that knockout wanted to hear.

"_Please_."

Knockout lowered himself onto the spike and gave a groan at the pain and pleasure that ran through his entire frame. Optimus was starting to struggle in his restraints and Knockout did not blame him. At the pace he was setting he probably would also start fighting to get free.

Knockout continued his leisurely pace, making sure to clench his valve every time the spike was in its deepest. Optimus was muttering Knockout's name underneath his vents and was now starting to really struggle. Knockout almost laughed aloud. He could spend around 2 earth hours teasing Optimus this way, Breakdown could concur.

What Knockout did not anticipate was that Optimus could actually _break through_ his bindings.

As soon as he heard the tell tale crash of the bindings breaking, Knockout looked down alarmed and gave out a scream of pleasure as Optimus pulled him down and rammed his spike directly against his main sensor node.

Knockout tried to gasp out that he didn't want this, but Optimus silenced with a rough kiss. Then pulling his spike back, Optimus once again thrust his spike inside knockout's valve so roughly that the doctor couldn't help but clutch at the Autobot and give another cry.

optimus bit Knockout's neck cables and drew energon. Lapping at the spilt mech blood, he never once paused in his rough treatment. kNockout had no idea what brought out this side of OPtimus, but he sure as Pit wasn't complaining.

Optimus eventually lost patience with knockout straddling his dips and flipped them both with Knockout ending up on his knees beneath Optimus. Optimus roughly thrusted into Knockout, the Autobot giving a dark smile at the scream of total pleasure the doctor let out once again.

Knockout whimpered at the feeling of molten lava in his groin area. He could not believe that he could be reduced to such a state by a seemingly calm and composed mech. But then again, every mech had their breaking point.

Optimus never stopped his pace, even when Knockout's cries turned into a whole different pitch. eventually, Optimus reached his end and gave one final hard thrust.

Knockout covered his helm to stifle his wail from the overload. His valve constricted and convulsed from the overload and Knockout bit his arm to hold back the whimpers and moans in the afterglow.

Optimus clutched Knockout's hips so tightly that it dented slightly underneath his grasp and he overloaded with a growl behind clenched denta. The feeling of Knockout's tight valve constricting and releasing his spike was too much for him to handle.

After the afterglow, Knockout was too much exhausted to speak, much less move. He fully expected Optimus to escape off the Nemesis as soon as he was done, but to his surprise and pleasure, Optimus pulled Knockout up to his chassis and promptly fell into recharge.

It would appear that the great autobot leader was more exhausted then Knockout was.

Knockout simply grinned and pushed his face in the darkness of Optimus' chest and concentrated on falling in recharge.

It was only when he fell into stassis Knockout realized that he never bothered to spark-merge with Optimus when he had the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author-Chan: Huh. So what happens next?_

_Princess Lights: If I had bothered to continue the story, it would go that Knockout and Optimus eventually fall in love. With a lot of hate smex in between of course._

_Mystery: Well, now it's time to write that one-shot we promised Enbeana._

_Angsty: Oh yes, that beautiful young lady..._

_Normal: WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU WRITE ONE STORY THAT DOES NOT HAVE SMUT IN IT?_

_Magic: Oh please, I would never claim that rookie._

_A side note from the Princess: Yeah, um...I'm sorry universe._


End file.
